


The shape of the human soul

by GalaxySong



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman, Whitechapel (TV)
Genre: AU, Bit Bloody, Cross Over, Daemons, Domestic Violence, F/M, Kent and Chandler are hoples, M/M, Murder, OCD, Slow Build, ripper case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 02:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalaxySong/pseuds/GalaxySong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chandler and Kent have no idea that their daemon's are practically dating. But to be fair they are busy trying to catch the Ripper copy cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The shape of the human soul

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally meant to be for Whitechapel big bang but never got round to it.

Cathy walked quickly down the dark alley, it wasn't something she would usually do but she was already running late for picking up the kids from her Mum's and the short cut down the alley was the quickest way. Kalta her ferret daemon nuzzled her healing cheek.

“Maybe he wont come home tonight,” He whispered. “Just to give us time to heal.”

Cathy gave a small nod. Her body still ached from the last beating. It would be nice to spend a night with the kids with out being scared to make too much noise or say the wrong thing.

She froze when she heard a noise coming from the end of the alley. It was too dark to see properly but she saw a small animal come out from behind some bins, maybe a cat or a fox. Kalta gave a nervous laugh close to her ear and she kept walking but hesitated when the animal didn't move as she got closer. It stood at the end of the alley blocking there exit. Her heart skipped a beat when it took a couple of lumbering steps towards her and she could see it better, and god she wished she could unsee it. Red slitted eye's, sharp needle point teethe and even worse was the leathery looking wings that hung broken and dragging at the side of it's black furred body. Deep down she knew on some level that this wasn't some freakish animal that even worse, this was some ones daemon. This was some ones soul. 

 

Kalta's small claws dug into her shoulder hard enough to draw blood. “Run.”

 

Cathy spun round and started to run for the other end of the alley. She didn't make it far when a man melted out of the shadows and grabbed her. She tried to scream but he grabbed Kalta from her shoulder with a gloved hand and threw him to the ground. The shock of some one touching her daemon was enough to freeze the scream in her throat. 

 

Kalta let out a sequel of horror and pain as claws pierced his small body. Cathy dropped to her knees with a silent sob not able to hold her self up as pain ripped through her. She thought after the years of abuse at the hands or husband that she understood pain and fear but she had never felt anything like this. She couldn't even struggle as the man picked her up and held her in his arms like she was a child. Her vision blurred as the pain became too much and she was almost grateful when she passed out.

The man stood silently holding the unconscious woman and watched as his Daemon sank it's sharp fangs into the other small daemon and held it's limp body in it's mouth, blood running down it's chin. Side by side they walked down the alley, each carrying there victim. They had work to do. 

 

Kent took three steps to his left as subtlety as could as he took Mary's statement. Trying to relieve some of the tension in the stretch of Demie being just a little too far away. Demie was sniffing around the area where Mary said she had seen the man with a knife trying to see if she could catch any sort of scent. They weren’t really meant to since they didn't have the proper licence all police needed if there daemon could sniff out a suspect or evidence that could be later used as proof in court. The licence was just to prove you had all the proper training but considering foxes had a better sense of smell than most dogs he didn't know why he needed a piece of paper to prove they could use there nose. 

Still it was the law and with Sarg's warning that they were getting a new DI it was best to look like they were doing things by the book. 

As if on queue the new DI and Miles came up to the ambulance but Kent was too distracted by the sudden stench he could smell that no one else around him seemed to have noticed. It smelled like decay and rot and it took all his will power not throw up right there and then in front of the the new DI.

Demie was suddenly there at his feet nuzzling into his leg. Her tail wrapping around his feet sensing his distress. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Miles giving him a worried look. He was grateful when Mary left in the ambulance and he was left a lone with Demie. Kent knew it wasn't normal to be able smell what his daemon could. It didn't help that they had no control over when or where it happened. 

They found a quite spot just to the side of the crime scene and Kent crouched down close to Demie.

“What the hell was that smell? I thought I was going throw up.”

“It smelled like something that had been dead for a long time. Like when we could smell the dead pigeon in the roof,” Demie whispered back at him.

Kent wrinkled his nose remembering the pigeon. “But it can't be our victim she just died. Could it be our killer?” A killer that smelled like death, sounded like something out of a horror film. He didn't even know what to tell the Sarg with out sounding mad. 

 

He jumped when McCormack appeared beside him, his pit bull daemon at his side. You wouldn't think such a big man could be so quite. 

“Your scooter still in the garage?”

Kent gave a nod. Some idiot had backed over it last week and he was still waiting to get it back.

“Yeah I had to borrow one of my flat mates bike.” He left out that Demie had to ride in the basket, he knew there would be so many ET jokes when the others found out.

“Come on I’ve got the wife’s car with me. You could fit a small country in the boot.”

“Thanks, I'll meet you in a minute,” Kent told him gratefully. 

He went to get the bike but gave the spot where Mary had seen there killer one last look, giving a shudder. He couldn't shake the feeling that this was not going to such a easy open and closed case like every one though.


End file.
